


Pumpkins and Love Spells.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween Challenge, Holidays, Laughter, Love, Pumpkins, Single Parents, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones is a  single dad and both him and his son loves Halloween. What happens when they bump into his son's Halloween loving teacher?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one shot. But I like writing it and I've been really uninspired lately

Chapter one.

Jughead Jones was new to town. He has the perfect five year old little son. Harlow was the cutest little boy he had seen in his whole life. He was so lucky to have him. His mother was never around. She abandoned him. That was a story for another time.

Jughead moved away from the city. It was too loud. He couldn't breath there anymore. He needed room to grow. He needed Harlow to be safe. Jughead moved to his father's home town Riverdale. 

Riverdale was a small town four hours away from the city. Close enough for a journey to the city and a two hour ride to the beach. It was perfect for him and Harlow. 

Harlow was five and loved Halloween just as much as his father. They loved to decorate the house up, carve pumpkins, watch halloween movies and go trick or treating. 

Jughead didn't know that Riverdale as a whole town loved Halloween. They have been in Riverdale for a few months now. Harlow had a lovely teacher Miss Cooper. She was his age, yet the prettiest woman he has ever seen.

The town put on a massive Halloween week. Halloween movies all week at the drive in. Pumpkin catches, carving pumpkin contests. A festival week for the kids before Halloween day itself before the kids trick of treated or had halloween parties.

Jughead was so thankful that it was a 10 minute walk half an hour at most with Harlow. Unlike at their old place it would be hours of endless driving to get to a pumkin patch. He was so grateful.

Each day of the week Harlow and Jughead wore matching spooky tops. Today they had pumpkins on. They did this everyday until Halloween. This year costume was a burger. Jughead had no idea why he wanted to go a a burger but he humoured his son and made one for him. His aunt Toni and uncles Sweet Pea and Fangs found it the cutest possible thing.

"Daddy big pumkin." Harlow smiled.

"Of course buddy." Jughead smiled.

Each year they would get a big pumpkin and a smaller pumpkin. They would carve them together.

They got to the pumkin patch to see it so busy. Jughead was overwhelmed. He didn't realise people from all over come to get a pumkin. He walked in to see Harlow's teacher Miss Cooper volunteering.

"Miss Cooper!" Harlow squealed happily.

"Harlow!" Betty ran over to him. "She had stickers and sweets for the kids. She would direct people to the desk to check out.

"Me and Daddy getting a pumkin." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? I got mine already. We have them in the classroom too. Don't we?" 

"Yep! Mine going to be better." He smirked a little smirk.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Yep. I'm good, ask daddy."

Jughead saw Miss Cooper look up at him. "You heard the little man." Jughead smiled.

"Well you haven't seen me carve my own yet. I'll show you at school on Monday." 

"Really?" Harlow's eyes lit up.

"Definitely." 

Jughead looked overwhelmed. He didn't know where to start. He looked at Miss Cooper helpless.

"How about Harlow you come with me whilst daddy writes his number down for me?" She winked at him. "I'm Betty. Fyi for your contacts." 

Jughead blushed at her. He nodded watching his son hold Betty's hand. He couldn't believe she was so brave. They toddled off into the sea of people whilst he wrote his name on the back of the sticker wrapper for her.

Once that was done he ran after them. He got to them and Harlow had already chosen the biggest one he wanted.

"Wow that's bigger than you monkey." Jughead teased.

"Big is good daddy." 

Jughead picked him up kissing him. "I know buddy. Now let daddy chose his." Jughead picked the perfect sized one.

"Shall I show to the check out?" Betty asked.

"Please." Jughead smiled. "Maybe you want to come around tonight? We could carve pumpkins together, like a date?" He nervously asked.

"I would love that. I can bring over my pumpkin pie. I have a lot of it. I made a lot for the old peoples home. It gives me an excuse to see my gran."

"I would love that. Maybe when Harlow's asleep we could have a glass of wine or a beer?" 

"Sounds like the perfect date." 

Jughead smiled happily to himself. "I'll see you there." 

"See you tonight." Betty smiled.

Jughead couldn't believe his luck. He's never been great with the ladies. Harlow's mother was a hook up. She abandoned him when he was one. They were doing so well sharing custody until one day she never came to collect him. 

That was the day that broke his heart. Harlow would never have a mother. So he did everything in his power to make sure he has the best life.

Getting back home Jughead was in a panic. He was running around like a headless chicken. His house wasn't the cleanest but that came with having a five year old. 

Harlow was so excited his favourite teacher was coming to carve pumpkins. To be fair she was his only teacher but he didn't like the rest of them. He wasn't comfortable enough with them yet.

He helped his father clean with a bright smile on his face. They headed to the garden to set up the carving station. Jughead made an out door cinema by putting a plan white broadsheet and his projector. Jughead had put out snacks like he did each year for him. 

Tea time came and around five Betty arrived. She smiled as she held a pumpkin, her tools and a pumkin pie in the other.

"You come prepared." Jughead smiled.

"Always Mr Jones." Betty winked.

"How many times? Please call me Jughead." 

"Only when you start to call me Betty." 

Jughead laughed softly. "Well that isn't fair considering you only told me your name today." 

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "You've heard plenty of people use my name. You just chose to be polite and say Miss Cooper. When adults say it, it makes me sounds like my mother." Betty shivered with fear.

Jughead laughed taking her coat. "He's in the garden eating his Hotdog." 

"Well I came for you. Seeing him is a bonus." She smiled.

Jughead gave her a soft smile leading her to the garden. Her eyes lit up. She looked like a child emptying their candy to see how much they got.

"You did all this?" Betty asked.

"We do it each year. I have since he was a baby with my friends. I had him close to my chest with a baby sling." Jughead smiled.

"Now that I would have loved to see." 

Jughead laughed softly. "Daddy help me?" Harlow asked.

"Coming buddy. Miss Cooper is here." Harlow turned he ran up to her. "Hurry. Movie starting."

Betty sat next to Harlow. Jughead picked up Harlow on his knee. He held him with the pumpkin. He kept glancing over at Betty seeing how focus she was. She was sketching a design out. 

Of course she was a talented drawer. Jughead didn't know what she couldn't do. They sat carving pumpkins entertaining Harlow. 

"See Harl?" Betty showed him her hocus pocus pumpkin.

He gasped in shock. "That is art!" The five year old squealed.

"So is yours honey." She smiled.

Harlow smiled sleepily. Jughead decided it was time for bed. Betty offered to clean whilst he did so. Jughead refused but Betty did it anyway. She always offered to help. She hated letting anyone down. 

Jughead came out and smiled at her. "I think you've done a better job than me."

"I'm used to cleaning up mess. I work and live with them." 

"You have kids?" Jughead smiled.

"Not exactly. I help out with my sister's twins. Their dad died. Let's just say Polly needs all the help she can get."

Jughead nodded. He understood that more than anyone. It was tough with one five year old let alone two. 

"So they live with me. I love having a busy house. I do love my down time as well." 

"I get that. I'm so thankful for my friends. They've helped me so much with Harlow." Jughead smiled.

Betty smiled back at him as they sat in the beanbags. Jughead put a scary movie on. They opened some beers as they tucked into Jughead's secret stash of sweets he hides in his room. If he didn't do that he wouldn't get a piece.

Smoothly he pulled his hands over her shoulders. He was trying to do it casually but Betty burst out laughing. Beer exploded from her nose.

"That wasn't smooth Jones." 

"I'm a little rusty. Also I've never been good with the ladies. I'm too awkward." He blushed.

"Why don't you try asking me?" Betty wiggled her eyebrows. Jughead laughed softly. He placed his arm around her, handing her baby wipes.

"These things are god sends." Betty told him.

"Best invention for babies and toddlers."

"Even clumpsy adults." She teased.

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. He felt Betty's head on his chest. He looked down to see her snuggling into him. Jughead just held her back. This should have felt weird but it felt so natural. 

"I think this was a successful first date." Betty looked at him.

"It isn't yet." Jughead told her.

"Why?" She generally thought it was. "Because I haven't done this." He uttered, whilst leaning in.

Betty smiled softly at him. Their lips touched ever so slightly. It was such a gently kiss. Betty leaned in to add a little more pressure. Now they were kissing properly. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Now its successful." Jughead smirked. 

It wasn't a cocky smirk but a soft, boyish I kissed a girl smirk. Betty smiled at him with a blush on her face. She knew it was a dangerous game kissing a child's parent that's in her class but at this moment she didn't care.

They turned their focus back onto the movie. For the rest of the movie it was jump scares and teasing. It was so effortless between the two. Something so nice. Something that they've both missed. Both dated and both never had such a successful date.

Halloween was filled of curses and hexes but here right now it didn't feel like that. Maybe they've been spelled by a love spell. 

Would that be the worst possible thing to happen to two townies?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's POV of the first date.

Elizabeth Cooper or known to most the town as Miss Cooper. She was a teacher at Riverdale Primary School. She loved her job. All the children she taught were so loving and brings joy to the world. 

She was a loving sister and an amazing auntie. Betty Cooper lived with her sister and her nephew and niece. Dagwood and Juniper were five years old. They were in her class and she loved spending time with them.

What Betty loved more was the holidays. Halloween and Christmas were her favourites. Riverdale goes all out for Christmas and Halloween. 

It was currently October and Betty Cooper always volunteers at the pumpkin patch. She loves it all decorating her house and classroom. It was perfect.

Betty was currently decorating her classrooms with her best friends who work there too. Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller. They were hanging things from the ceiling.

"So Betty?" Kevin prompted.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Jughead Jones." Veronica and Kevin uttered in unison.

"What about Harlow's father?" Betty climbed down from the ladder.

"He is hot." Kevin smirked.

"I wouldn't mind doing him." Veronica took the decorations she was holding and air banged them.

Kevin and Betty burst out laughing. "Aren't you seeing Archie?" She asked.

"Well we're going on dates." She shrugged.

"He is kind of cute though." Betty smiled.

"He's totally B's type too." Kevin added.

"Yes but only this time he doesn't seem like a total asshole." Veronica hang up the last bat.

"Who knows what will happen?" Betty checked her phone. "Come on we'll be late for the town meeting. Founding families and all we need to make sure everything is ready for Halloween week." 

The group headed down to the town hall. Everything was ready to go. Luckily for the town they had Betty Cooper on the founding families. She was prepared with folders, check lists and to do lists and most were complete already.

____

The next few days passed and Betty was volunteering at the pumpkin patched. She loved to see all the excited families come through. People from all over come to Riverdale's pumpkin patch. They say the neighbouring town is haunted by the witches that got burnt at the large oak tree. It still believed that there's practicing witches. Betty believed it. The energy in that town is strong. You can feel the spirits.

Betty had sweets and stickers for the kids. She was in her wellies. She was helping people with directions today. She was currently helping around whilst she heard her name being shouted. Betty turned around to see one of her students.

Miss Cooper!" Harlow squealed happily.

"Harlow!" Betty ran over to him. 

"Me and Daddy getting a pumkin." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? I got mine already. We have them in the classroom too. Don't we?" 

"Yep! Mine going to be better." He smirked a little smirk.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Yep. I'm good, ask daddy."

Betty look up at Mr Jones. "You heard the little man." Jughead smiled.

"Well you haven't seen me carve my own yet. I'll show you at school on Monday." 

"Really?" Harlow's eyes lit up.

"Definitely." 

Betty saw Jughead looked overwhelmed. He didn't know where to start. He looked at Betty helpless.

"How about Harlow you come with me whilst daddy writes his number down for me?" She winked at him. "I'm Betty. Fyi for your contacts." 

She saw Jughead blushed at her before she walked off with Harlow. Betty couldn't believe she had the guts to do that. Never the less she wanted too so bad.

"So Harls what pumpkin?" Betty asked him.

"Big!" He jumped up and down.

"What about that one?" 

"Too small." Harlow crossed his arms.

"This one?" Betty pointed to one.

"Too big." He told her.

"I thought you said big was good?" She tickled him

"Duh but that's humongous." Harlow exaggerated.

Betty couldn't help but laugh. He showed her the perfect pumpkin. A moment later Jughead came over.

"Wow that's bigger than you monkey." Jughead teased.

"Big is good daddy." 

Jughead picked him up kissing him. "I know buddy. Now let daddy chose his." Jughead picked the perfect sized one.

"Shall I show to the check out?" Betty asked.

"Please." Jughead smiled. "Maybe you want to come around tonight? We could carve pumpkins together, like a date?" He nervously asked.

"I would love that. I can bring over my pumpkin pie. I have a lot of it. I made a lot for the old peoples home. It gives me an excuse to see my gran."

"I would love that. Maybe when Harlow's asleep we could have a glass of wine or a beer?" 

"Sounds like the perfect date." 

Jughead smiled happily to himself. "I'll see you there." 

"See you tonight." Betty smiled.

Betty was so excited. She hadn't felt this excited about a date in years. All the dates she's been gone haven't felt right. 

It was true, Betty Cooper has a type. She falls for the boys with kind eyes, a beautiful smile and dark locks. Most of the time those men have had ugly hearts. This time around it seems different. 

Once her shift is up she drove home. Betty showered the dirt off her. She changed into a little something more comfortable and pumpkin carving appropriate.

Tea time came and around five Betty arrived. She smiled as she held a pumpkin, her tools and a pumkin pie in the other. Betty knocked on the door and a warn out Jughead answered.

"You come prepared." Jughead smiled.

"Always Mr Jones." Betty winked.

"How many times? Please call me Jughead." 

"Only when you start to call me Betty." 

Jughead laughed softly. Betty liked hearing him laugh. He had a nice laugh that made her smile."Well that isn't fair considering you only told me your name today." 

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "You've heard plenty of people use my name. You just chose to be polite and say Miss Cooper. When adults say it, it makes me sounds like my mother." Betty shivered with fear.

Jughead laughed taking her coat. He was being such a gentleman. Betty was swooning for him alread. No guy has done that on her past dates.

"He's in the garden eating his Hotdog." 

"Well I came for you. Seeing him is a bonus." She smiled.

Betty was flirting hard. She had no clue where this all came from. Then he smiled softly at him. Jughead leaded her to the garden as her eyes lit up. She looked like a child emptying their candy to see how much they got.

"You did all this?" Betty asked.

No man she has ever dated did this. They half ass it expected to get laid. Betty knew it was different when they have kids but it still melts her heart. He has put in so much effort for this. 

"We do it each year. I have since he was a baby with my friends. I had him close to my chest with a baby sling." 

"Now that I would have loved to see." Betty gave him a soft smile.

She could picture that in her head. Jughead rocking a crying Harlow whilst with pumpkin guts in the other hand. Betty laughed softly at the image.

Jughead laughed softly too. "Daddy help me?" Harlow asked.

"Coming buddy. Miss Cooper is here." Harlow turned he ran up to her. "Hurry. Movie starting."

Betty sat next to Harlow. She thought it was a safe bet. She didn't want to jump in tge deep end yet. Out the corner of her eye she saw Jughead picked up Harlow. He placed him on his knee. He held him with the pumpkin. He kept glancing over at Betty seeing how focus she was. She was sketching a design out. Betty could feel every time he glanced at her. It's like her skin was on fire with heat. He was so handsome.

Of course he was an amazing dad. He loves his son. You could clearly see that. Betty began to see more of Jughead for himself. They sat carving pumpkins entertaining Harlow until they were finished.

"See Harl?" Betty showed him her hocus pocus pumpkin. He gasped in shock. "That is art!" The five year old squealed.

"So is yours honey." She smiled.

Harlow smiled sleepily. Jughead decided it was time for bed. Betty offered to clean whilst he did so. Jughead refused but Betty did it anyway. She always offered to help. She hated letting anyone down. 

Betty didn't mind cleaning up. They hosted and she knew he needed Harkow in bed. They might as well kill two birds with one stone. Betty heard Jughead when he came back out.

"I think you've done a better job than me."

"I'm used to cleaning up mess. I work and live with them." Betty told him.

"You have kids?" Jughead smiled.

"Not exactly. I help out with my sister's twins. Their dad died. Let's just say Polly needs all the help she can get."

Jughead nodded at her. Betty looked at him. He seems to understood that more than anyone. It was tough two 5 year olds. He has one 5 year old so he knows the struggle.

"So they live with me. I love having a busy house. I do love my down time as well." Betty explained.

Betty loves her family dearly. She would never throw them out on the street. She would pick them up time and time again. Sometimes there's peace in the storm. She finds moments for her to relax as her down time.

"I get that. I'm so thankful for my friends. They've helped me so much with Harlow." Jughead told her.

Betty smiled back at him as they sat in the beanbags. Jughead put a scary movie on. They opened some beers as they tucked into Jughead's secret stash of sweets he hides in his room. If he didn't do that he wouldn't get a piece. Betty understood that. She hides all her favourite stuff. If she didn't do that anyone in the house will eat it.

Smoothly Betty felt Jughead pull his hands over her shoulders. He was trying to do it casually but Betty burst out laughing. Beer exploded from her nose.

"That wasn't smooth Jones." She winked.

"I'm a little rusty. Also I've never been good with the ladies. I'm too awkward." He blushed.

"Why don't you try asking me?" Betty wiggled her eyebrows. Jughead laughed softly. He placed his arm around her, handing her baby wipes.

"These things are god sends." Betty told him.

"Best invention for babies and toddlers."

"Even clumpsy adults." She teased.

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. Betty loved the color of his eyes. Blue like the ocean on a crystal clear day. Betty rested her head on his chest, looking into his eyes. He looked down to see her snuggling into him. Jughead just held her back. Betty smiled at him. It was a small smile but perfect for that moment. That moment should have felt weird but it felt so natural. 

"I think this was a successful first date." Betty looked at him.

"It isn't yet." Jughead told her.

"Why?" She generally thought it was. "Because I haven't done this." He uttered, whilst leaning in.

Betty smiled softly at him. Their lips touched ever so slightly. It was such a gently kiss. Betty leaned in to add a little more pressure. Now they were kissing properly. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Now its successful." Jughead smirked. 

It wasn't a cocky smirk but a soft, boyish I kissed a girl smirk. Betty smiled at him with a blush on her face. She knew it was a dangerous game kissing a child's parent that's in her class but at this moment she didn't care.

They turned their focus back onto the movie. For the rest of the movie it was jump scares and teasing. It was so effortless between the two. Something so nice. Something that they've both missed. Both dated and both never had such a successful date.

Halloween was filled of curses and hexes but here right now it didn't feel like that. Maybe they've been spelled by a love spell. 

Would that be the worst possible thing to happen to two townies?


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came and Halloween was over. She took the twins trick or treating. They weren't as the lion, the witch and the wardrobe. Dagwood wanted to go as the wardrobe. Juniper the lion, her long red locks were why as for Betty she was the witch. 

The twins loved Halloween as much as Betty did. They loved that their aunt would go with their crazy ideas. They spent the weekend sharing their sweets. Betty loved watching her twins. 

Monday came and Betty came into school early. She had to pull her Halloween decorations down. She was so tired. There was no coffee in the staff room. She would have to go without.

"Delivery!" Her friends knock on the door. 

"Aren't you meant to be taking your decorations down in your classrooms?" Betty asked.

"We are." Kevin said.

"But we can't do that without coffee in our system." Veronica passed her the coffee.

Betty sipped it. "God I need this coffee." She smiled pulling the decorations down.

"Tell us about it. I think we drank too much." Kevin rubbed his head.

"I am not hung over but very tired. The twins are on a sugar high. That means I will have a full class of sugar high kids." Betty sighed.

"How was the pumpkin patch? We saw you flirting with Mr Jones." Veronica smirked. Betty blushed, she left them wanting to hear more. She grabbed the box outside. "Tell us!" Kevin sat on her desk.

"Ask nicely." Betty put the decorations in the box.

"Pretty please with cherries on top." Veronica pouted.

"Pretty,pretty Please with extra cherries on top." Kevin added.

"Fine." Betty squealed happily. "We went on a date!"

"A date?" They asked.

"Yeah after the pumpkin patch. We carved pumpkins with Harlow. We then snuggled watching a movie. He's different. I like different."

"Did you kiss?" Kevin asked.

"I don't kiss and tell." 

"That means you did!" Veronica squealed.

Betty shrugged at them. "Maybe I did." She smiled.

"I bet he's good." Kevin said.

"Best kiss I've had in awhile." 

"So what are you going to do now?" They wondered.

"I don't know. But I don't want to drag him into my drama." Betty shrugged.

"B it's not your fault your ex is in prison trying to get back with you." 

"I mean Malachi is hot." Kevin smirked.

"And dangerous. He put my life in danger for drugs." Betty corrected them. "It doesn't matter. I have a restraining order."

"True. So you kissed? How?" Veronica asked.

"He was trying to be all smooth putting his arm around me. It failed, but I snorted my beer. It went all over me. He helped me clean it before we snuggled. He is so warm and cosy. Anyway beside the point, I called it a perfect date. This part was smooth. He uttered not until I do this and kissed me." Betty blushed.

"Swoon!" Her friends squealed.

"I know right. We'll see what happens next." Betty shrugged.

_______

At the Jones house: 

"Come on monkey. You have school!" Jughead picked him up.

"I'm tired." Harlow pouted.

"Me too buddy but we have to go to school. Daddy needs to work."

"Fine." Harlow crossed his arms. Jughead laughed softly. "Come on monkey."

Harlow jumped down from his father. He ran to get his bag. He came back to Jughead in a mood. His father couldn't help but laugh. Harlow is five but acts like a sixteen year old.

Jughead held his hand out to him. Harlow didn't take it. "What? You're too cool to hold your dad's hand?"

"Duh, daddy. I'm a big boy and big boys don't hold their daddy's hand."

"Fine no milkshake at pops tonight. Uncle Fang and Pea are visiting soon. I don't know when though. We're still trying to figure it out." 

Harlow's eyes lit up. He reluctantly held his father's hand. They walked to school that day. It was a nice walk and Harlow loved all the dogs he stroked. Jughead secretly loved that too. He was thinking about getting one.

They got to the school and Harlow ran to his friends April and Spencer. Jughead walked over to them.

"Buddy we talked about running off." Jughead knelt down to Harlow.

"Sorry daddy. I promise not again. I saw April and wanted to say hi." He blushed.

"Argh I see. My little monkey has a crush."

Harlow shook his head immediately. "Daddy she is a FRIEND!" He made clear. All Jughead could do was smile. "Sure monkey."

"Class EC!" 

Jughead looked over to see Betty calling the kids over. They all ran over to her. Each and everyone of those children loved school and that was down to Betty. She makes them want to learn.

Jughead headed over to Betty. "Miss Cooper." He smiled.

"Mr Jones." Betty blushed.

"Get a room!" Kevin and Veronica yelled across the playground.

"Mr Keller and Miss Lodge!" Betty yelled back.

Jughead couldn't help but laugh. "I swear I didn't tell them much." Betty put her hands up in defence.

Jughead laughed softly. "My friends are the same. Maybe we could talk about them on a second date?" He suggested.

"You have to work harder for that second date mister." She winked.

Jughead smirked at her. "I'll grab my thinking cap on." The last child headed in. Betty smiled at the little girl before turning back to Jughead. "I will see you Jughead at closing time."

Jughead nodded before he walked away. He headed home to work from his at home office. He was an aspiring author but in the meantime a part time journalist for an online magazine. 

He headed home to write a chapter. As he was writing his friends face timed him. They wanted to check in.

"Hey Jug, how is little man?" Fangs asked.

"Guess what?" Jughead smiled.

"What, does Harlow has a crush?" Toni asked. 

"Bingo." Jughead laughed.

"Is it April?" Sweet Pea asked.

"That's adorable." Fangs smiled.

"Tell me about it. I am going to tease him."

"Don't be mean."

"It's my duty." Jughead told them.

"Our duty." Sweet Pea laughed. "We're the aunties and uncles."

"True but you should have seen how his little face blushed." He smiled.

"I need photos. I miss my little man." Toni told him.

"You have to visit again soon. All he talks about is seeing you guys. I swear he loves you more than me."

The group laughed at the father. "Do you blame him? We are pretty amazing." Fangs smiled.

"No you guys just spoil him rotten." Jughead corrected.

"Do you blame us? He is adorable and our only nephew." Sweet Pea said. "It's not like T is sexually active for a kid."

"Hey you twat. I want a baby but not yet. I need to find the right girl." 

"You are so picky when it comes to dating." Fangs pointed out.

"There's nothing wrong with being picky." Jughead defended his friend.

"Wait, you're defending me!" Toni squealed. She had realised something. "That's T's I know something squeal." Sweet pea rolled his eyes.

"I think Jughead went on a date and didn't tell us."

Jughead blushed, how did his friends know everything. "Wait is it Harlow's hot teacher?" Sweet pea asked.

"How did you know?" Jughead questioned.

"Because each time we've visited you and picked up Harli with you, you've gone all starry eyes at her." Fangs answered.

"Exactly." Toni and Sweet Pea agreed.

"So?" They all added.

"It was amazing. She is so stunning and smart. Did I mention how insanely talented she is? We carved pumpkins with Harlow before he went to bed. After that we watched a movie and kissed." Jughead explained.

"Is a second date possible?" Toni asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of one. I don't want to rush into things because she is still Harlow's teacher."

"Smart." The boys added.

"But it was really good." 

Jughead smiled to himself. He hadn't been on a good date in awhile. She understood him. She knew the baggage he came with. Yet there's a problem.

The only problem is, Jughead Jones doesn't know Betty Cooper's hidden baggage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the nominations in @bugheadfanfictionawards I am so thankful for all your support.

November was well underway. The holiday season was coming upon us. The kids in her class loves the holidays. That brought joy to Betty as she loves the holiday season too.

Betty was needing to decorate her class like fall, winter colours. With a little bit of Christmas stuff in. She would be getting thr kids to make things for her too.

Today in class Betty was making them do a blindfold experiment with the five senses. The kids loved it when she introduced a little bit of sciences. They were trying to guess what five Thanksgiving and Christmas items she had with the five senses.

"If anyone can guess all five correct you'll get a surprise from the surprise box." Betty told them.

All their eyes lit up and gasped. Betty loved to encourage them to work. She has always been like that. Everyone should be rewarded then they participate more.

"Okay, get to your table. However, in this game you won't see the object that will be cheating. But I want to see what you've learnt from this experiment." 

All the kids nodded. They ran to their chairs working as a tables. Harlow was sat with his friends. They were so eager to work. Betty watched them. One by one they took turns. Some of them getting them rights others not. At the end of the class half of them got them all right.

Lunch time was the time for everyone to relax. However, it was in door play as it was raining. Betty was watching her students. Out the corner of her eye in the library corner, she caught Harlow and April.

"Apple?" Harlow sat with her.

The first day Harlow met April she had this cute apple dress on. Ever since then her nickname has been apple.

"Yeah Harl?"

"You only got one wrong and you were so close." He gave her a soft smile.

"I know." She smiled back.

"Apple?" Harlow held her hand. She just looked at her. "Apple for my apple. An apple rubber." He smiled.

"You're giving me your prize?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone." 

"Pink promise I won't." The two exchanged pink promise before hugging.

Betty thought that was adorable. An apple for his apple. He was such a little romantic and he was only young. Betty wonders where he's got that from. She laughed to herself making a mental note for later.

_____

Hometime was upon them. Betty couldn't be more thrilled. She found Jughead as Veronica helped overseas watching the kids go to their parents. 

"Mr Jones?" Jughead looked at her. "A word?" 

Betty saw Jughead's fear in her eyes. She smirked bringing him into her classroom. "Is everything okay Miss Coop-" Before he could finish Betty kissed him. Jughead sank back into the kiss.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to kiss you. Also Harlow has a crush. He gave April his prize. An apple for my apple." Betty quoted.

Jughead smiled proudly. "That's adorable." He hugged Betty.

"You taught him well." Betty winked.

"I have."

"Maybe that third date this week?" She wondered.

"The drive in?" Jughead suggested.

"It could be in s cardboard box and I wouldn't care." 

"Perfect. I'll message you the details." He smiled.

Betty kissed him again before she heared back to her class. Harlow was speaking to April as her mother came to pick her up. 

"Mummy look what Harlow gave me." April smiled.

Ethel Muggs looked down at her daughter. "That's pretty." She smiled.

"An apple rubber because I'm Apple." 

Ethel started to tear up. That was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard a five year old say.

"Good afternoon Miss Mug. You look pretty." Harlow said.

"Thank you ." She smiled. 

Jughead came over to them. "Hey buddy, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Jughead can Harlow come over for a playdate with April this Saturday?" Ethel asked.

"Of course he can. I have a date Saturday. Is that okay?" Jughead wondered.

"More than okay. Harlow isn't a trouble maker." 

April and Harlow high fived each other. They hugged each other before heading with their parents.

"Daddy?" Harlow smiled.

"Yes bud?"

"What's a date?" He asked.

"Well buddy when your older if you like someone like you ask them to go for food or an activity by yourself just you and that person. You try get to know them better because you think you can see yourself loving them." Jughead explained.

"So I'm going on a date with April?" Harlow was confused.

"No buddy. A playdate is different. That's when your really little like you and you meet with your friends to play at each other houses."

"I'm not little. I'm a big boy!"

"That you are monkey." Jughead laughed softly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes monkey?" He glanced at him.

"Is Miss Cooper going on a date with you? Is that what happened with pumpkins?" Harlow asked.

"Yeah bud but don't worry. Slow and steady." Jughead kissed his son's head.

_____

Saturday came and Jughead was so excited. Harlow was at April's and Jughead was heading to pick Betty up. She was waiting outside for him. She ran upto him. Jughead picked her up smiling.

"You look gorgeous baby." He kissed her.

"You look sexy." Betty smirked.

"Look at yourself." Jughead moved his hands over her.

Betty blushed at him. "Shut up and kiss me." Jughead did what he was told. Betty smiled into the kiss as he placed her on the hood of his car.

"We should go." Betty pulled away. "You're right." Jughead pouted.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes as they headed in on the car. They drove there with Betty singing to the top of her lungs. Betty took photos of Jughead smiling like a looney. 

They pulled up into a perfect spot. Jughead put loads of blankets and pillows in the back of his truck. As he did that Betty grabbed the snacks. 

"I hope you like these." Betty handed him them.

"There's not a lot of food I don't like." He teased.

Jughead pulled her into a kiss. Betty smiled, loving at him. She felt his fingers stroke her cheeks. She sank into his touch. 

"I feel like I've known you forever." Betty confessed.

"Is that a good thing?" He kissed her again.

"Definitely. It's like we could he soulmate's." She depended the kiss.

Jughead continued to kiss her as they sat on the truck. They made out like teenagers until the movie started. As soon as the movie started they pulled away to watch it. Betty snuggled into his embrace. Jughead couldn't help but smile.

The two movies flew by. They sat in the same position for both the movies. Jughead watched Betty instead of the movies. He found it so cute the way she gasped at some parts. Smiled, laughed and cried at the movies. She ended falling asleep in the second movie.

Jughead gently shook her awake. She looked at him rubbing her eyes. "No, now you know how I look when I'm groggy and half asleep." She pouted.

"Isn't that you every morning at drop off?" Jughead teased.

Betty gasped at him. "How dare you?" She couldn't help but kiss him.

"What? Beautiful, stunning and tired." He laughed. Betty playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you have to get Harlow yet?" 

"We have time. Fancy some food at pops?"

Betty nodded.

_____

At Pops: 

They slid into a small booth. They ordered food to share between them. Jughead held Betty close. He liked the way she made him feel. They took it in turn feeding each other. Jughead was leaning into kiss her when his phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's my dad." 

"Go." Betty kissed him. Jughead quickly kissed her before heading out to answer it.

"Hey dad." Jughead smiled, happily.

"You sound happy." Fp smiled.

"I think I met someone pretty great."

"Oh yeah?" Fp went into a coughing fit.

"Yeah. I can see myself falling in love with her. That sounds so crazy." He smiled.

"Love is crazy."

Fp was wheezing on the phone for air. "Dad, are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I have stage 3 cancer. I'm not doing good."

Jughead began tearing up. "I'm coming to help you. Family comes first." He told him.

"You have that new girl." Fp said.

"Dad I want to be there for you. No matter what. If that years, months or weeks. I love you and that's that."

"You shouldn't put your life on hold boy."

"And you shouldn't die alone." Jughead was crying. 

"Okay. I know I won't win this argument."

"I'll call you later when we're on the way to your house." He told him.

"Okay."

The call ended and Jughead looked at Betty through the window. He has something good here. He knew that. His friends could even see that. Yet family came first and Jughead knows Betty knows that. It still doesn't make the matter any easier.

As painful as this decision would be Jughead had fully made his mind up. He ventured back into the diner to tell Betty. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he looked at her already eating her food. 

"Starting without me?"

"It was tempting me." Betty shrugged.

Jughead laughed softly. He sat across from her. "Try it." Betty fed him some food. Jughead happily ate it smiling.

"It's delicious." 

"Right!" Her eyes lit up. Jughead looked at her with sadness. Betty realised something was bothering him. "Is this date terrible? Is that why sad?"

"No, this date is the perfect date. You're the perfect girl for me." He told her. "Which is why I have to tell you this."

Betty looked at him. "Are you okay?" She was worried about him.

"That was my dad on the phone. He has cancer." Jughead teared up.

Betty's instincts kicked in. She moved to sit by his side, holding him close as he teared up. Jughead hugger her back. She just allowed him to be emotionally.

"I told him, we're moving back to take care of him." 

"Of course you did. You're a good son." She stroked his hair.

"I didn't want you to see me like this till our 6th date." Jughead teased.

"You think we'd last six dates together? I assumed you'd sack me off on the fourth date." Betty joked. That earned her a small laugh from Jughead. "In all seriousness, Jughead. Men are allowed to cry. You love your dad. Don't apologise for being emotional."

Jughead looked up towards her. "You know my dad said I sounded happy. That's the first time in a long time I've been happy. " He started to explain.

"I'm the same. My ex is in prison. He made my life hell, I have a restraining order against him. He wasn't the best. But now I've think I met someone great." Betty opened up to him.

"I think I met someone pretty great too. I told him that. He told me not to come look after him because I have that new girl." Jughead laughed softly.

"I'm that new girl?" Betty smiled.

"Yep and I quote he said, you shouldn't put your life on hold boy."

"But your not. You're helping your father. Family comes first." She held his hand softly. Their hands fit perfectly in one another's. "That's what I said. I told him he has no choice." He told her.

"Exactly, family comes first. I know that, I help raise my nieces and nephew." Betty smiled.

"It sucks Cooper, I find a woman that is perfect for me and the universe decided not today." Jughead laughed softly.

"Well maybe not today but we do have the future. We can still be friends. Message and talk. I know I would really appreciate that." She looked down at him, gently wiping his tears away.

"I would appreciate that too." He looked at her. "But we do still have tonight." 

"That we do. So let's eat so we can go on a walk." Betty smiled.

"You're pretty special Cooper."

"So I've been told." She winked.

Jughead laughed softly at her. They just spent the rest of the night talking and having a good time. They finished the food as the milkshake and coffee flowed all night. They laughed and smiled beneath the stars on their walk around Riverdale. 

This date is exactly what they needed. A night where they were unapologetically themselves before life takes them by storm. 

"So Miss Cooper, I guess this is our last date in awhile." Jughead sighed softly.

"There's always face time dates Mr Jones." Betty blushed.

"Look at you, brains and beauty." He winked.

"Well I don't know." She giggled like a school girl.

"I like you Cooper."

"I like you Jones." 

"Until we meet again gorgeous." Jughead leaned up and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"Until we meet again handsome. You always know where to find me on Halloween."

Jughead laughed softly. He just held her as a comfortable silence fell between them. Neither one of them wanted to pull away. They both knew they had too but they wanted to hold one another a little longer before they couldn't anymore.

"I guess I won't be seeing any cute woman at pumpkin patches again." Jughead whispered.

"Well I can cast a love spell for you." Betty ran her fingers through his hair.

"Will you cast one for my heart not to break?" He joked.

"I call upon the spirts. I call upon the elements. Fire, air, earth and water. May Juggie find a burning, passionate love. A floating, easy going love. An light and airy funny love. I call upon the spirits. May a love strongly come his way." Betty teasingly spoke finishing it off with a kiss.

"You're one of a kind Cooper."

"There's only one Betty Cooper, Jones. You're going to miss me." She winked.

"Maybe I've already started." 

"Goodbye Mr Jones." Betty slowly let go off him.

"Goodbye Miss Cooper."

Sometimes a small moment at a pumpkin patch can lead to so much more. Sometimes the universe finds you the right person but they forget to mention it's not the right time.

With Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper their timing was all off. There's always next pumpkin patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nominations in @bugheadfanfictionawards I am so thankful for all your support.


End file.
